Decisiones
by solangenieva
Summary: Kick y Kendall afrontan un momento muy difícil en sus vidas. Decidir sobre qué harán en su futuro…pero ¿A qué precio? ¿Dejar atrás a la persona que más quieres?
1. Chapter 1

Todos dirían que a esta hora del día después de tantas acrobacias, vivir el día como si fuera el último…a la hora de dormir, dormiría como si no hubieran mañanas, pero no, no tenía ni un poquito de sueño. Entonces… ¿Qué podría hacer para distraerme? ¿Acrobacias? Lamentablemente no podía ya que después de tantos incidentes no quería más problemas como los que tenía con tan solo andar en la vieja Azul.

-Podría llamar a Gunther…nah, con su "mantita" vikinga debe estar durmiendo como un oso de las montañas, ja! – Decía Kick mientras miraba la casa vecina por la ventana…

Entonces me decidí, y salté a uno de los árboles que están cerca de la ventana. No sería mucho problema gracias a mis habilidades como acróbata. Y entonces…la vi, la vi como últimamente solía hacerlo y aunque estaba en total desacuerdo ya no podía evitarlo, y no sabía por qué  
Y aquí tenemos damas y caballeros a Clarence Buttowski con un torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- Simplemente no lo entiendo ¿Qué hago perdiendo mi tiempo así? Cuando podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa extrema y no estas…estas…cursilerías de niñitas. ¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño? Sé exactamente lo que me está pasando, ¿Y desde cuándo no hago acrobacias a esta hora por "miedo" a que esté en problemas nuevamente?

Pensé.  
Pensé.

-Ya…vengo la mayoría de las noches a verla, me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta de que la he estado observando este tiempo, ¿No es…Kendall Perkins la más inteligente de todo Mellowbrock? Debería tener un sexto sentido o algo así-. Y sonreí para mis adentros, el chiste era malísimo, lo sé. Pero ¡bah! Eso no es lo que importa,¿o si? En fin, al parecer corre las cortinas de su ventana para que por las noches la alumbre la luz de la luna. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo pacífico que es este lugar. Quién lo diría, al dormir se ve tan tranquila, tan…no mandonainsoportablesabelotodo. Es curioso pero siempre que vengo la veo con una sonrisa. ¿En qué soñará? Esa y muchas preguntas más me hago a menudo. Eché otro vistazo a su habitación, y la verdad es que no era como lo imaginaba, pensé que…quizás al ser tan aplicada y seria con todo sería todo gris, lleno de bibliotecas…pero no. Era rosa, asquerosamente rosa.

-Me pregunto si Reynaldo sabrá cómo es ella realmente, siempre me dio curiosidad…  
Y suspiré. Y sonreí. Sabía muy bien lo que me estaba pasando. Me fijé en el reloj de mi muñeca. 3:10. Ya es hora de irme, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Y Kick volvió a su habitación a dormir, como el típico adolescente que no duerme las 8 horas que debería dormir. Ver a Kendall dormir se volvió ya una rutina y aunque no lo admita, ya no podía irse a dormir sin ver que ella lo hacía también.

-

Buenas a todos! Quería aclarar que es mi primer fanfic y que obviamente, ha de tener muchos errores y por eso me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones, críticas y demás porque me serviría mucho. Sé que este primer capítulo es bastante corto pero pronto escribiré los siguientes. Y nada…espero que les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Últimamente estaba echa un dolor de cabeza, no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, pues mis sentimientos estaban cada vez más a flor de piel. En fin, me duché, peiné mi cabello y cepillé mis dientes. Lo típico antes de dormir.

-¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de mi adolescencia como las demás chicas? Aún recuerdo la conversación que tuve con papá ayer…

"El día de hoy me quedé a leer en casa en la sala de estar ya que Clarence está haciendo sus "increíbles" acrobacias sea el clima que sea. ¡Ni loca saldría! Además de que están las revoltosas de su club de fans, y más vale no pasar por allí.  
Tampoco saldría a burlarme o a arruinar el "gran espectáculo". Digamos que he madurado, me di cuenta de que era absurdo pelear con Clarence porque por más que quiera, ya no puedo. Y la verdad es que nunca lo odié. Todo era una gran y estúpida competencia para ver quién odiaba más al otro. Y después…lo dejé. Quizás fue porque después de tanto tiempo me dolía pensar que el realmente me odia.

Y absorta en sus pensamientos mientras supuestamente leía se escuchó la puerta de entrada y Hansel maulló para dar a entender que su padre llegó a casa. Dejó el libro delicadamente sobre el escritorio ya que le tenía un gran respeto a la lectura y a la cultura en general y fue corriendo a los brazos de su adorado padre.

-¡Papi! ¡Volviste!- Dijo Kendall mientras abrazaba a su padre como si fuera la primera vez que lo vió.

-Si cariño, ahora… ¿Puedes soltarme un momento por favor? Quiero colgar mi abrigo y el paraguas- Dijo el padre de Kendall algo ahogado mientras colocaba las cosas en su lugar.

-¡Uh! ¿Acaso comenzó a llover papi? No te preocupes…te traeré una toalla y te prepararé un té caliente en este instante- Dijo Kendall mientras se disponía a hacerlo, sintió una mano en su hombro y era su padre quien la hizo voltear.

-Kendall, cariño, cuánto pasa el tiempo y cuánto has madurado. ¡Me haces sentir viejo!

-Ay papá, ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡Si yo te veo igual que siempre!

-Siempre sabes que decir para hacer sentir bien a alguien. Te pareces a tu madre…

-Ah…-Dijo Kendall en un susurro que ni se escuchó. Luego de esas palabras hubo un silencio de unos segundos que el padre de Kendall rompió.

-Hija…sobre eso, hay algo que quiero contarte. Te esperaré en la mesa.

-S-si papá- Kendall se tomó esto por sorpresa, ¿De qué tendría que charlar conmigo? A pesar de amarlo mucho casi nunca tiene tiempo para mí por su trabajo. A de ser muy importante.

Luego de unos minutos el señor Perkins estaba leyendo un periódico con el rostro demasiado serio para el gusto de Kendall.

-Aquí está el té papi, justo como te gusta. ¡Ah! Y también está la mermelada, y esto…y…-Dice Kendall alegremente mientras servía a su padre pero en realidad estaba nerviosa por lo que tenía para contarle.

-Bueno hija muchas gracias. Es importante saber atender con educación a los demás, elegancia y postura. Digna de la fortuna Perkins, ¿No es cierto?

-Pues…claro.

-Bien, ahora Kendall siéntate, quiero hablarte sobre lo que te dije antes…Pues verás sabes que mi trabajo es muy arriesgado, ¿en qué sentido? Al trabajar en una empresa al mínimo error seré despedido. En fin, y todo el tiempo que ocupo de mi vida trabajando a diario es, además de por mí, por el bienestar de tu madre, tu hermano y el tuyo.  
Y por eso fue que desde niña se te ha inculcado los modales de una dama y que tengas el mejor estudio.

-Ajá papá, pero… ¿lo he hecho mal todo este tiempo?

-En absoluto.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta…recuerdas el acuerdo que tuvimos con Reynaldo y su familia?

-Uf! ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- Dice Kendall con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno aunque tú no hallas querido fue necesario. Hija yo sólo quiero l mejor para ti. Y ese arreglo fue para asegurar tu futuro porque sabes…no soy eterno, ¿y cómo asegurar el futuro de mi pequeña? Sencillo, con otro arreglo. Es por eso que esta vez llamé a tu hermano para que me ayude a encontrar al pretendiente perfecto. Luego vendrán él y tu hermano para que lo conozcas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y lo dices con toda esa naturalidad? Discúlpame padre, pero ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? Además… ¡¿Llamaste a Noah?! Está lejos de aquí, está loco y no sabe lo que hace. Kendall no se imaginó que vendría otro acuerdo de esos. Después de lo de Reynaldo no quería saber nada sobre el tema.

-Está decidido, la semana que viene vendrá, y es más creo que lo conoces…

-¡B-bien! Pero…déjame pensarlo, ¿sí? Papi prométeme una cosa. Si por alguna razón la cosa con este "pretendiente" no se diera. No decidirás más por mí, ¿no?

El señor Perkins se lo pensó unos minutos que a Kendall le parecieron una eternidad…

-De acuerdo, pero tu cumples con tu palabra, estudiarás lo que te queda de este nuevo año. Conocerás a este chico que por cierto se cambiará como estudiante de intercambio a tu colegio. Y quién sabe…que te enamores, te cases y vallas a Inglaterra a un futuro mejor.

-¡Ja! Lo dudo...-Dijo Kendall con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y aún, de brazos cruzados.

-Sabía que lo entenderías, bueno cariño, iré a tomar un descanso. Estaré ausente por un tiempo así que tienes todo lo necesario pero igual tu hermano estará aquí.

-Está bien…adiós Padre. –Dice Kendall mientras sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

"Genial, simplemente genial. Lo que me faltaba. La verdad es que ya me había resignado a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kick, pero ahora…no puedo decepcionar a papá, todo esto lo hace por mí y estaría actuando de forma egoísta.

-¿Qué haré? Decirle a Kick lo que siento e irme con el que sería mi prometido? Tranquila sabiendo que conoce mis sentimientos…o irme y no confesarle nada y vivir con esa duda de saber si me correspondería o no…

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Quiero aclarar que esta historia la había escrito mucho antes de ver los nuevos capítulos. En el cual en "La niñera" Kendall afirma que tiene una hermana mayor y aclaro que no aparecerá en esta historia, sólo Noah. Su hermano mayor, en fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! 


	3. Chapter 3

Marzo en Mellowbrock, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y por allí se escuchan los peores ladridos que podrías imaginar, los ladridos de esa bestia infernal llamada Oscar. Típica mañana en Mellowbrock…ideal para ¡Acrobacias! Y eso fue lo que pensó Kick Buttowski quien se aseó rápidamente y fue a desayunar, no sin antes una pelea con Brad…

-Buenos días loser, o debo decir. No tan buenos para ti…- Decía Brad mientras se acercaba lentamente detrás de Kick.

-Ya déjalo Brad, intento desayunar. ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Es que nunca madurarás?- Decía Kick ya exasperado por la situación.

-Si eso te molesta, pues…no. – Dijo Brad con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ja! Cretino.

-Nada que no fuera verdad. Bueno mamá, ya terminé. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Suerte con el cretino!- Decía Kick mientras tomaba la vieja Azul para ir al colegio haciendo un par de volteretas, tirando un tacho de basura, lo típico.

Mientras tanto Kendall salía de su casa muy elegante como siempre, con su mochila y dos libros hasta que una "rágafa" de viento le hizo volar lo que tenía.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Clarence…-Decía Kendall mientras levantaba sus libros.

-¿Eh? ¡Uh!... Kendall me va a matar…mmm, mejor echaré un vistazo.

-Ehm…Kendall, ¿estás bien?- Decía Kick mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Si Clarence, de maravilla. Ahora si me permites debo seguir mi camino. ¡No quiero llegar tarde!

-Y déjame decirte que por el horario tu reputación de "señorita perfecta" se romperá.- Le decía Kick mientras miraba su reloj y la seguía lentamente con la azul. Kendall seguía su camino aún sin mirarlo.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte.- Decía Kick con tono burlón.

-Eso quisieras…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? Será como cuando niños, cuando quedamos pegados de la mano…pero está vez, será tu elección.

Kendall no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la mención de ese día, estuvo con él prácticamente todo el día. También que le hablara con tanta naturalidad, le alegraba que todo haya cambiado.

-De acuerdo, solamente porque tú dices…mi "reputación" se romperá. Kendall no podía evitar pensar que esa era una excusa de Kick para que vaya con ella, pero sólo eran simples ilusiones…

Entonces Kick le dio el lugar, Kendall se sostuvo de la cintura de él, y luego tomó velocidad.

"Sólo una semana para que venga ese supuesto chico, estar cerca de Kick no sería malo…y tampoco bueno." Y absorta en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Ya estamos.- Decía Kick.

-Gracias Kick, de verdad…- Dice Kendall mientras se acomoda algunos mechones que se despeinaron en el camino de su cabello.

-No hay de qué, ya sabes, para eso están los vecinos.

Kendall sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa dando a entender que estaba agradecida. "Si, solamente una vecina…supongo que merezco eso."

Luego de eso entraron al salón y después de tanto tiempo seguía con sus compañeros de siempre. Gunther el cual está de novio con Jackie hace 2 años ya. El "niño Emo" el cual ya no era ningún niño, Mouth y también Reynaldo que tiene otra novia…Kendall se alegraba por esto ya que todavía seguía con culpa por él por sentir algo por ella. Y luego y por último no tan importante…3 porristas que la odian y siempre inventan chismes de ella.

Terminada la clase, Kendall va a buscar a su amiga Anna, la cual va a otro curso. Anna es una chica de la misma edad Kendall y la misma altura, cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Comparten muchos gustos y ya hace tiempo que son buenas amigas.

-¡Kendall! Es bueno verte, hay mucho que tienes por contarme, ¿no es cierto?

-Si amiga, pero esta vez no tan buenas…- Decía Kendall cabizbaja.

-Okey pero para eso es mejor que me lo cuentes a la salida, mientras te invito un helado.

-Sería excelente, sé que puedo contar contigo, gracias Ann!

-Vamos al almuerzo, eh! ¿Qué tiene que hacer una mujer para alimentarse?

Ya en el almuerzo Anna comía con mucha rapidez, pues le encanta comer y su suerte es que no engorda para nada. Fanática de la comida. Kendall jugaba con su comida pensando en todo…

Mientras tanto Kick al salir de la fila del almuerzo se dirige a donde Gunther y Jackie.

-¡Aquí Kick!- Señalaba Gunther desde lo lejos apartándole un lugar.

-Hey, ¿Cómo va todo?- Decía Kick sentándose y lanzándose una albóndiga a la boca.

-¡Ayyyyy! ¡Kick! Más que genial va todo. Pues verás he publicado 2 de los videos que grabó Gunther de tus últimas acrobacias y déjame decirte que ha recibido 10.000 visitas.- Decía Jackie orgullosa.

-¡¿10.000?! ¿Me estás jodiendo? Mejor noticia no me pudiste dar, me gusta que la gente por fin aprecie lo que hago.

-Bueno Kick, todo es gracias a mi vikinga favorita. Ha sabido llevar adelante el club de fans de Kick Buttowski, el museo de lo Increíble y en la página de lo Increíble has sido el número 1.- Decía Gunther mirando a su amada.

-Aunque no te creas, eh? Que hay muchas calentonas que sólo ven los vídeos porque creen que eres lindo y fuerte. –Decía Jackie con recelo.

-Mientras hagan que mis vídeos sean furor y abran nuevas puertas a nuevas oportunidades…las mujeres no están entre mis prioridades.

-¿Seguro Kick? ¿Ninguna mujer?- Decía Gunther mirándolo fijo, pues conocía a su amigo bastante bien.

-¿Insinuas algo Gunther?- Decía esto Kick hasta que de repente escuchó cuchicheos de las 3 porristas de su curso, o como los demás les dirían "Trillizas de oro"

-Saben hace poco mi nutricionista me dejó la receta de la mejor dieta de todas chicas, yo sí que sigo las dietas y me preocupo por mi cuerpo. No como esa loca de Anna…

-Miren a Perkins, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, ¿Qué le pasará?

-¿No es obvio chicas? Seguro que está así porque Reynaldo volvió con chica nueva, la cambiaron por otra a la pobre.

Kick odia que la gente sea así de chismosa pero esta vez le dio curiosidad saber y miró a Kendall, la cual seguía jugando con su comida con una expresión pensativa. "¿Realmente estará así por él? Digo…pasó mucho tiempo, a menos que la ruptura haya sido hace poco…podría preguntarle después"

-Con que ninguna mujer… ¿No amorcito?- Decía Gunther dándole un codazo a Jackie.

-Nunca me cayó bien Kendall, porque me quería sacar a mi…digo quería…sacar a Kick de…ehm…

-Ya, sé que estabas loca por Kick y puedo apostar que aún te siguen emocionando las cosas que hace, es mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué opinas si los ayudamos a que estén juntos finalmente?- Decía Gunther mirándola con cariño.

-Podría ayudar a alejarlos aún más, ¡soy experta en espantar a la gente! Pero si eso hace a Kick feliz… ¡cuenta conmigo!

Ya a la salida Kendall y Anna fueron hacia el centro comercial y mientras Anna le contaba cosas de sus vacaciones, de un chico que le pareció lindo. De una oferta de zapatos y demás llegaron a la heladería y se pidieron lo de siempre, robándose también las miradas de unos cuántos chicos que pasaban por ahí.

-Ya, estamos aquí, por fin descansando de escuchar todo el día a las insoportables de las profesoras…tomando helado como se debe para una buena conversación… ¡escúpelo!- Dice Anna mientras le da una cucharada a su helado.

-Tengo un pretendiente de Inglaterra…

-Ajá, ¿y?

-¿Y? ¡Que a mi papá se le ocurrió quién sabe cómo hacer un estúpido acuerdo con otro chico! En serio Anna, estoy harta de que decida por mí…es decir, tengo 17. Ya tenía planeado la carrera que iba a seguir, ya sabes lo de Kick…me estaba resignando y a la vez no

\- Uh…lo malo es que si tenés que estar de novia con él empieza a decirle adiós a Kick. ¿De Inglaterra? ¿En serio? Waw, qué…sofisticado. Debe ser bastante guapo y muy culto. Kendall… ¿en serio te afecta tanto esto? Quiero decir… ¿no obligatoriamente te casas con él no? Quizá…si le das una oportunidad, funcione.- Decía Anna mirando a Kendall, pues no quería ver mal a su amiga y quería aconsejarla en todo.

-También viene Noah, y este chico se cambia como estudiante de intercambio a nuestro colegio.

-¡Perfecto! Tú te quedas con este chico y yo me quedo con tu hermano y ¡PUM! Somos cuñadas y estaremos unidas de por vida. No le veas el lado negativo, además, voy a estar para ayudarte…pero en tu salón, te las arreglarás como puedas.

-Siempre tan positiva, es que sinceramente no sé qué voy a hacer. Pero bueno, gracias por escucharme…ya hablaremos más tarde.

Luego de esto se saludaron y Kendall partió para casa, caminando lentamente mientras terminaba de comer lo que le quedaba del cono de helado que se compró después y pensaba en las palabras de Anna…"Es verdad, no debería hacerte tanto problema, después de todo…quizá…viene de visita, no es que venga simplemente para conocerme y casarse conmigo… nah …no podría ser"  
Kendall llegó a casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza, había sido un demasiado cansador y lleno de dudas, preguntas, etc. Todavía no quiere saber lo que le espera la semana siguiente.

Sé lo que van a decir, tardé demasiado en actualizar este tercer capítulo que a mi parecer no es tan bueno, estoy corta de ideas y sí, toda esta semana estuve ocupada con la escuela y ayer tuve un aniversario de 50 años de casados de mis tíos abuelos…y bueno. Me sentía en deuda con esto así que…¡aquí está! ¡Espero que les guste! 


End file.
